New Beginnings
by Lazuli Palnight
Summary: Huntress, Thalia and Mage three girls on the run find there way into the News boys Lodging house and cause quite a few troubles while they're there.


A/N Okay this story is written with the occasional help from the two characters known in the story as Mage and Thalia they are also known as this to many Newsie fans who have spoken to them on the net! Thalia being a great lover of Mush and Aaron Lohr in general I thank them greatly for any help given.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all will know that unfortunately Newsies doesn't belong to me. ::Sobs:: Although I wish greatly that it did! Thalia and Mage don't belong to me either, they are both real people (I think! Don't Kill me Em!) So with that my leaving note I will let you read my fanfic.  
  
  
  
"Buy me last paper, mister?" Davey said, to the tall white haired man in front of him, it was getting late, and he wanted to get home, where dinner would be waiting for him, and he'd be out of the horrible cold air. The man gave a slight nod, Davey held the newspaper out, and took the penny offered.  
  
"Thanks mister!" he said, his voice starting to sound more like an uneducated Newsie as each day went by. He turned and moved towards a small dark alley, he had to find Les, and this was the way he had gone a little awhile ago. After he had found Les, he could go home, eat his dinner, and then fall in to his warm, safe-  
  
That's when he heard the rustling in the shadows to the left of him.  
  
"Who's there?" He called, keeping his eyes in the direction he had heard the rustling. "Come on, show yourself! I ain't scared of you!"  
  
In fact he was terrified of what might be lurking in the shadows, he was slightly surprised to see that a small figure stepped out of the shadows, it was a girl of about sixteen, and about five foot four in height.  
  
"I'll soak you, if you don't leave!" She growled menacingly, she was wearing a low cut shirt, and black pants, her white blonde hair, was pulled back under her cap, making it impossible to make out its length, a silver cross glittered at her throat.  
  
"I was just going wouldn't wanna stay in a dump like this anyway!" The girl stepped forward, and he noticed two figures behind her. One was wearing a black dress she was taller that the first girl, in fact they both were, but Davey didn't see that as being hard, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the girl next to her had auburn hair, strands blowing lightly in the breeze, she was wearing a pair of pants like the first girl, however her shirt was undo, and she had a white stomach shirt underneath.  
  
"A dump huh? Well this might be the last place you see!" The first girl's heart shaped mouth pulled back into a snarl, marring a face which otherwise could of been describe as pretty. Her hand slipped into her pocket, and pulled a small switchblade out, as she took another step forward. The second girl looked at her disapprovingly, not agreeing with her methods, but didn't said anything, the last girl however stepped sideways, into the alley opening, blocking off his escape route.  
  
She slipped her hand forward, with the grace of a cat, he ducked, the blade barely missing him. He dodged her advance again, as the girl swung for the third time, he saw her hand stop in midair, as someone grabbed her wrist. She turned quickly, the blade dropped from her hand, her arm twisted, at what David thought was an impossible angle, however he noticed at the last second, that Jack, who had taken hold of her, was now in front of her, his arm twisted up behind his back.  
  
Davey grabbed her round the waist lifting her off the ground, in her surprise, she released Jack, who turned to look at her struggling in David's arms, he caught hold of one of the other girl's wrist, the one who had tried to block David's escape.  
  
"Dave you looked like you were having a little trouble!" Jack said, looking at the three girls, one of which were watching from the sidelines.  
  
"So little fiery one, who are you?" He asked the girl, who was still struggling in Davey's arms.  
  
"It isn't any of your business!" Davey noticed, she had an Irish accent, and he would eat his hat, if the other three didn't have very similar accents.  
  
"It damn well is if your gonna try and kill me!" David said fiercely in her ear.  
  
"Don't take it personally, she's just a little protective that's all." The girl wearing the dress put in after a moment of silence, she was all so Irish, Davey now discovered. "We have to be, what with us being girls in New York alone. I'm Isolde, or as this lot call me, Mage, as for the girl your swept of her feet, she is Rachel, although no-one's called her that since she was little, funnily enough she's called-"  
  
"I'm Huntress" The Irish girl said, deciding that if she stopped struggling, she might be released  
  
"And I'm Thalia!" The small auburn haired girl said, she was Welsh.  
  
Jack looked at the three girls, he was now placed with a problem, he couldn't leave them out here, he knew they must be able to fight, because they had survived so far, but he didn't know how long so far was, or if Kloppman had any spare beds at the lodging house.  
  
"Wonderful you know us, we have no idea who you are? All I know, is that you are know as Cowboy" Huntress pointed at Jack, then added, "And that you both sell papers for a living!"  
  
Jack was surprised, she knew him and what he did!  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"My secret now put me down!" She kicked backwards, hitting Davey in the knee, he dropped her, and grabbed his knee. She grasped Jack's hand, and pulled it backwards.  
  
"Now let go of Thalia, and we'll be out of here!" As she pulled his hand further and further back, pain began to shoot up his arm, in the end he let go of Thalia's arm, and Huntress released him.  
  
"Come on" she said, grabbing her bag and the knife from the floor, the other two followed, as she began to leave the alley, Jack stopped with his words.  
  
"You need a place to stay and God only knows why, but I know some where you can go!" Huntress turned and looked at him, disbelief in her ice-blue eyes, Thalia looked at him, her green eyes with hope, Mage smiled knowingly, she had known this was going to happen.  
  
"We accept!" She said, before Rachel could say anything.  
  
A couple of hours later, the four girls, and Jack were seated, in the social room at the Manhattan News Boys Lodging house, Jack kept getting little looks from a couple of the other boys who were staying there, they obviously either thought Jack had got really lucky, or well Huntress wasn't sure what else seventeen year old boys thought about, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know!  
  
"Now if you going to stay here, then your going to have to sell papers with us, I'll introduce you to everyone else in a minute, but before hand, I think I should show you where your sleeping." He led them into a small bunk room, it looked quite- cozy was the only word that she could think of to describe it, it was obvious that other girls were here, because there were a few cushions and flowers placed strategically placed around the room, in away that only girls could do, in short it had a woman's touch, which was obvious compared to the other rooms they had been shown so far!  
  
"There are three other girls here already, that I think you might like, if you don't try and kill them when you first meet them!" He said looking at Huntress, who just gave him a toothy grin. He then took them back into the social room, he stood on a table, calling for silence.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!" They turned to see what Jack was shouting about.  
  
"Not another strike Jack please!" One guy yelled.  
  
"Shut up will you Race! I wanna introduce some new er... friends to you!"  
  
"So that's what they're called now is it!"  
  
"Shut it!" Huntress growled, her hand once again moved to her back pocket, Jack looked at Mage and Thalia for help. Mage moved forward, her hand rested on Huntress's shoulder, and she whispered something in her ear, which calmed her down slightly, she nodded then relaxed, dropping her hand to her side.  
  
"They're called Huntress, Mage and Thalia. Be nice to them please." Jack was worried more for his Newsies safety than that of the girls, because now he was almost certain that Huntress and possibly even Thalia at least would be able to fight most of the guys in this room with no problems, in fact they could take on half of Spot's Newsies and still win!  
  
"I'll run through all of my Newsies names quickly, but you'll get to know them all properly later. Okay That's Mush, Kid Blink and Racetrack"  
  
"The one with the smart mouth!" Huntress murmured, Then whispered to Thalia "The other two aren't bad though are they!" Thalia nodded in agreement, Mage shook her head in disbelief, the guy called Mush looked up from his poker hand, and watched them curiously, not quite sure what to think.  
  
"Okay! Then that group over there, is Skittery, Bumlets, Snitch, Jake, Specs and Dutchy. The group of little kids, is David's little brother Les, Snipeshooter, and Boots. That Group is Itey, Snoddy, Pie Eater and Swifty, and the guy on his own is Crutchy." 


End file.
